Sailor Moon  Darkest Times 2
by FreddyE
Summary: I began this story in 2004, now found my notes and decided to continue it. Because I lost the password to my old account, and the email adress I used back then is long gone, I had to make a new acount. Find the first part under Sailor Moon Darkest Times


**Darkest Times a Sailor Moon Crossover (Continuation)**

**I started this fanfiction in 2004, sadly it got lost in the troubles of my life and I never finished it. I recently found my notes I had made so long ago, and decided to continue the story and bring it to its intended end. I lost the password for the old account and the email account I had signed up with is long gone, so I had to sign up a with this new nickname. You can find the first part of the story by searching for "Sailor Moon Darkest Times" or the author "FreddyF". I´m looking forward to your comments. To make it easier for me, please only comment under the continuation, and not under the old first part. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: None of the original characters of either series belongs to me. All characters created for this fanfic belong to me.**

**Chapter 6 - Mamoru...gone?**

"Are you a couple?", Phoebe asked. "Yes...we will marry in the future.", Usagi answered. "When?", Paige inquired...it had been some time since she last was at a wedding. "uhm...somewhen before the 30th century..." Minako said and grinned. "30th century?", Leo couldn´t believe his ears. Luna decided that there were more important topics then this and explained the whole thing in a few words. "Hehe...so we´re all gonna live 1000 years?", Pheobe asked exited. "Not if the world ends before it comes to that..." Artemis threw in from the kitchen where he was eating whatever was left from last evenings dinner. "Right. We need to find out more. Maybe we should look in the libary at the magic school.", Leo said. "Usagi, you might want to call Mamoru first...just to make sure everything is allright?", Rei asked. "Right!", Usagi nodded happily and was led to the phone by Piper.

"This is the answering machine of Mamoru Chiba. At the moment I´m not at home. Please leave a message after the beep." Usagi hung up the phone. "He´s not at home. And apperantly his cell phone is not on, or the answering machine would have put me through..." That was really strange. Ami suggested calling Motoki and asking him to check upon Mamoru.

Dark clouds had appeared in Elysion. Something was happening...someone was trying to break into the realm inside of the earth..Helios could feel it. He tried to telepathically reach the prince or the king...but he got no answer, then he tried to reach the maiden: _"Little Maiden...something strange is happening in Elysion. Someone is trying to get in here...who ever that is...he might be after the golden crystal. I can´t reach your father...not in the present nor in your time. I can´t leave here now...so you have to go to Sailor Moon and ask her to try and find out what´s happening."_ After a few moments the maiden answered: "_Alright Helios. I´m going to the Time-Space Door right away."_

"Promise me to be carefull Little Lady"...her mother said. "Of course. We need to find out what is happening in the past...even more since Papa has vanished here too." As Chibiusa came to the familiar part of the castle where the Time-Space Door was, she noticed right away that something was wrong. The door was half open and Puu was nowhere in sight. Sailor Pluto would never have left her post with the door open and without telling the queen. Chibiusa put her hand in her pocket to make sure that she had the Time-Space-Key with her. Without it there was no way to return to the 30th century without Pluto´s help. Concentrating on the thought "Go to Usagi" she entered the Time-Space Corridor.

Rei hung up the phone. "Motoki can´t find him. He´s not in his flat. No one knows where he went.", she explained. Usagi started to cry..."Ma...mamoru..." "We will find him. We have our own ways of finding people.", Piper said and tried to look confident. "I´m right on it.", Paige said and with the words "World map" and "Scrying pendular", she summoned everything she needed and asked Usagi for something that belonged to Mamoru. Usagi gave her the engagement ring he had given her. "This might take a while.", Phoebe explained and wanted to add something when she was suddenly interrupted by a strange sound from the ceiling. Everyone looked up. There was a ring of pink clouds with light coming out of it. The charmed ones and Leo looked puzzled and worried...and Usagi whispered: "No...not now. Not Chibiusa." "What´s a Chibiusa? Some kind of demon?", Paige asked.


End file.
